


Mistaking candles

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Contemplation piece??, Damien and Celine are brother and sister, Dark is his own person, Darkiplier headcanons I guess, Gen, I can't focus lately, I dunno this is trash, NOT three consciousness in one, Some characters only mentioned, Spoilers, WKM?, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, Wilford and Dark friendship, You'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Darkiplier is a person in his own right, with his own mind and thoughts - even if he has lingerings from the Entity, Celine, and Damien.





	Mistaking candles

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've seen WKM, and the four hours or so of the stream explaining. I actually picked up on the concept of Celine and Damien having a sibling relationship, so while Mark said he saw it that way, it isn't exactly canon. But it's not _not_ Canon, either. I like it, anyways.
> 
> Some people write Dark as being influenced by Celine, Damien, and The Entity - as if they all share a body or something. I don't hate the idea, but I definitely don't agree with it, either. I think he's fully his own person. He has The Entity's desire for control, Celine's manipulative tendencies, and Damien's calm and cool demeanor - as well as a whole blended cocktail of other nuances from his, well "parents"/"components"/"creators". I also think because Markiplier was so influenced by the Entity, that some of him rubbed off too.
> 
> Title references to _Deer mistaking candles for headlights_ animatic by Becky W. on YouTube.

_Mistaking candles_

* * *

 

He looked at the cane, tuning it slightly as the wisps of other voices faded away.

There's a presence before him, near him, right where he's standing, but after gazing at himself in the mirror, he cracked his neck and turns to leave.

Whatever it is, it isn't worth his attention.

He feels his emotions sputter, flicker into an aura around him; he knows he's powerful, in control.

Just what he wants to be.

Will runs around the now-still house, voice echoing in disbelief. He remembers that the Colonol had just lost his friends - first Mark ( _the ~~poor idiot's~~  own faul_t), then Celine and Damien in one fell swoop ( _but he had to stay with her, protect her - she was his sister and no way in hell was he leaving her alone to whatever was going on_.)

He couldn't help the twinge of guilt, and he paused, silent, as he cocked his head to one side. Was William . . . _his_ friend now?

The darker recollections of him tingled in amusement at the thought - he didn't care about friendships, or caring for someone - he wanted control, that was it. Part of him was even _angry_ at Will; left over emotions from when the entity and Mark lingered together.

But Celine had cared for him deeply, and while He didn't feel that way in regards to him, some affection did rest in him. Perhaps it also was from Damien?

He knew that he cared about himself more than anything.

. . . But that didn't mean he couldn't have some feelings towards another individual, did it?

Dark growled to himself softly. "I'll just need to play it by ear."

He straightened his suit and made his way towards the door, and the beginnings of the depraved Wil.


End file.
